1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object structure having patterns of refractive veins thereon, more particularly to an object structure which can be combined with object integrally by injection molding and which has pattern integrity.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Along with rapid development of industrial technologies, products around the ambience of people have also been changing with each passing day and thus technical products are subconsciously integrated into our daily life. Some daily necessities cannot do without plastic products, as the application field thereof is widespread and plastic products can have diversification on shape, color and mix and match thereof. Hence, almost all industries cannot do without them.
However, there are some plastic products available on market having 3D shape or stereo vision, and plastic products having 3D shape is mainly manufactured by molding dies, and thus the products formed only have 3D feature with single color. If the products want to have pattern perception, artificial coloring should be conducted, or the printing method and its device for 3D object disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 526138 should be adopted to conduct thermal transfer process with thin film overlaying around. However, either artificial coloring or thermal transfer process is utilized, complicated processing and waste of manpower are encountered. Furthermore, products having stereo vision are mostly products having graphic design, only the part with pattern thereon has stereo vision effect, i.e., pattern having 3D level and stereo perception is firstly designed and then integral injection molding is conducted on the products. The contents disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. 580462, 1279307, and 200916302 all belong to the abovementioned products having pattern with stereo vision, not products of 3D pattern.
Further, there is a hollow type 3D pattern product such as plastic magnet stuffs usually gifts provided from convenient stores, which is substantially made by vacuum thermoform process, i.e., pattern layer being printed on a plastic sheet first and then vacuum sucking process being conducted to form concave-convex veins corresponding to the shape of the pattern layer, or stamping process can be used alternatively to form concave-convex veins. The primary condition of the above two manufacturing methods requires that the pattern part of the product should be hollow and the thickness of the plastic product should be small, otherwise it is impossible to form the hollow type 3D pattern product. Moreover, the application field of the hollow type 3D pattern product is also limited to some items such as plastic magnet stuffs, stationery, calendar etc., evaluation is however not that good.
In a U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,320 B2 filed by the inventor of the present invention, the structure is essentially implemented to cup shape container. When making cup shape container, plastic material is substantially injected from the bottom into dies to overlay the pattern layer having 3D pattern thereon. As the substrate of the pattern layer is not directly contacted with the hot-melted plastic material, the temperature of the plastic material flowing into the dies and overlaying around the pattern layer is not as high as the temperature at the injection nozzle. Hence, hot-melted plastic material does not apply heat impact on the substrate of the pattern layer, and thus heat insulation function is not required in the substrate. However, when the pattern layer of product is placed on the end faces, the pattern layer in this case cannot work, as the substrate may be melted by the high-temperature of injected plastic material and thus the pattern layer is shattered into pieces. Therefore, implementation is not that good in this case.
In view of the above reasons, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes a novel object structure having patterns of refractive veins thereon according to the research and improvement conducted on conventional structure and based on his abundant experience of R&D and manufacturing in relevant field, so as to achieve the goal of better implementation values.